


Зарисовка #004 Желание

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [32]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет у тебя никакого обаяния.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #004 Желание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #004 Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480492) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



> Примечания автора: буквально, просто пост-секс флафф. Чего вам еще?  
> Примечания переводчика: по личным причинам переводчика некоторые предложения пропущены.

**Бормотание (мур-мур)**

\- Отказываюсь двигаться еще неделю, - бурчит Ичиго в подушку. 

Жидкое золото волос щекочет его щеку, но в его конечностях нет энергии, необходимой для того, чтобы сдвинуться на пару дюймов, вытащить из-под подушки руку и убрать надоедливые прядки. Танец сердца замедляется, дыхание глубокое, мягкое и удовлетворенное. В нескольких сантиметров от Ичиго его бледный партнер переворачивается на бок. Пуховое одеяло двигается вместе с ним и нежно гладит кожу. Ичиго улыбается в мятую подушку.

\- Жаль, - бормочет Тоширо, убирая огненную прядь, и улыбается изумлению в глазах Ичиго. 

В голосе капитана нет никакого сожаления при мысли о том, что можно провести в постели вечность. В его нежных словах столько света, что Ичиго мягко смеется. Заставляя тело двигаться, он скользит пальцами по изгибу спины Тоширо и достигает того места, которого жаждет коснуться.

Тоширо кладет руку на талию Ичиго и прилипает к нему, как тающий снег. Бесконечно любя кожу Тоширо, более юный, немного более безрассудный капитан высвобождает из-под своей груди руку и ловит маленького человечка в сладкую, хорошо знакомую ловушку.

Десятый капитан доверчиво поднимает глаза:

\- Сегодня пришло письмо от бабушки, я говорил тебе?

\- Я не очень уверен, что это лучшее место, чтобы поговорить о твоей бабушке, - дразнит Ичиго.

Он переплетает их пальцы, словно желая подчеркнуть свою позицию. Одеяло повторяет форму лодыжек Тоширо; вокруг разбросаны их вещи.

Фырканье в ответ настолько предсказуемое, что Ичиго невольно копирует его. Его бессовестная ухмылка вызывает раздраженный взгляд ледяного шинигами; в ответ он только смеется.

\- Моя бабушка вырастила капитана и лейтенанта, - уточняет Тоширо, как только понимает, что восторг Ичиго в ближайшее время не утихнет. И все же в его словах тоже есть улыбка – его любовник засчитывает это как свою победу. – Она не может быть не к месту, я тебя уверяю.

\- Расскажу ей об этом, когда буду писать ответ, - провозглашает Ичиго и склоняет голову, чтобы поцеловать лоб, спрятанный под его подбородком. – Ну так что она говорит?

Тоширо хмыкает, очарованный дерзостью партнера.

\- Она благодарит за книгу, которую ты ей послал – говорит, читает ее каждый вечер перед сном – и просит тебя заглянуть к ней, когда будешь в следующий раз около Юнринана: у нее для тебя что-то есть.

\- О?

\- Она не уточнила, что, - продолжает капитан и снова убирает волосы Ичиго. – Полагаю, это что-то сладкое – бабушкам от природы нравится запихивать в людей корзины еды.

\- Какие тебя большие зубы, - бормочет рыжий.

Тоширо медлит секунду, наслаждаясь комментарием, а потом вознаграждает Ичиго игривым толчком. Это только раззадоривает Ичиго, и он переворачивает их обоих. Тоширо непривлекательно барахтается, когда их локти и колени ударяются, но по комнате разносится смех. Одеяло падает на пол бесформенной грудой.

\- Какие у тебя большие глаза, - говорит Ичиго и сдувает белые волосы с бледного лица. Распластанный на нем Десятый капитан сжимает губы.

\- Ты просто нелеп, - следует бесстрастный ответ.

Ичиго улыбается во весь рост и сцепляет руки в ямке на спине любовника. Он мог бы опустить их чуть-чуть пониже, но уверен, что в таком случае ему придется принимать душ в одиночестве (когда они наконец-то выползут из постели наутро).

\- Ты же знаешь, что я знаю.

Тоширо качает головой, упершись лбом в ключицу Ичиго.

\- Бабуля тебя обожает, уж не знаю почему.

\- Это все мое обаяние.

\- Нет у тебя никакого обаяния.

\- Я затащил тебя в постель, нет разве?

Тоширо безмятежно и раскованно смеется.

\- Ты удивишься, но это я впустил тебя в мою постель.

\- Ах да, - радостно говорит Ичиго и радуется, что только потолок видит отвратительно влюбленное выражение его лица. – Я ошибся. Как же я мог забыть об этом маленьком обстоятельстве?

Тоширо что-то бормочет едва слышно. И хотя Ичиго не обладает ультрачувствительным слухом, он – умудренный опытом – может различить насмешливый сарказм в тоне Тоширо. 

Он смеется и закрывает глаза, продолжая машинальную картину кончиками пальцев.

\- Спасибо, - выдыхает Ичиго.

Тоширо счастливо вздыхает.


End file.
